A Dance with the dead
by mindnight'dreams
Summary: What happens when Max dies but comes Back as someone else How will the flock deal with this more importantly how will Fang deal with this...
1. Chapter 1

_"Where the band never sleeps, the dead waltz through the streets and I'm slowly falling. There's a voice in my head whispering softly it says "join me, dance, dance, dance with the dead!"__**(From Get Scared! Dance with the dead.) **_

_there it is again! that voice! I ran to the window just in time to see a little girl with black hair look up and smile her face was covered in blood. She opened her mouth again and sang,_

_"Where the band never sleeps, the dead waltz through the streets and I'm slowly falling. There's a voice in my head whispering softly it says "join me, dance, dance, dance with the dead!" her voice was like no other I've ever heard. it soothed, yet it scared me at the same time. I opened the window and called to her, "What do you want," She smiled and sang again,_

_"Where the band never sleeps, the dead waltz through the streets and I'm slowly falling. There's a voice in my head whispering softly it says "join me, dance, dance, dance with the dead!" I shook my head, _

_"I don't understand! What do you want!" She smiled and sang again,_

_"Where the band never sleeps, the dead waltz through the streets and I'm slowly falling. There's a voice in my head whispering softly it says "join me, dance, dance, dance with the dead!" This time she added something, "You'll know soon Fang." Then she disappeared but her voice and her song stayed behind longer soon all that was left was the chilling tune of her song then nothing. I slumped to the floor, I knew who she was, The one who can do anything to me. The one Who can bring me down with a simple glair. Max, But she died three years ago. and that little girl didn't look like her, Black Hair, Blue eyes. But that was her I know it was. I stared at the ceiling, Max what did you do... What have you done... _


	2. Chapter 2

… **POV**

"A new home, a new home!" I sang, I was beyond excided, to day I was going to leave the lab! Jeb told me so; he said that to day I was to carry out my mission! So I decide to take a shower, I wanted to be all clean when I met my new family! I hoped out of the shower smiling at the lab coats that where in there with me. All of them where women except for Jeb, The others dressed me in a pink Victorian dress on me. I smiled at them as they brushed out my hair placing a big blue bow in the back. Jeb came over to me and patted me on the head,

"How's my wonderful 6 year old!" I frowned,

"Jeb you know that I'm not really 6 right, you know that I'm 16?" He gave me a warm smile and picked me up.

"Yes I know and where still trying to fix that, we still can't understand why your body has stopped ageing," I was about to tell Jeb that I loved him; he was like a father to me. When my head hurt; I let out a whimper that turned into a cry of pain. One of the other Lab coats came over to us, "Don't touch her!" Jeb ordered, Jeb set me down on the cold ground. I crunched into a ball, and started to scream.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. Jeb flinched but moved away. I then blacked out.

**Jeb POV**

The little girl was no longer little in front of me laid a 16 teen year old. Her cloths fit her like a normal dress; the Girl sat up and stared right at me. But this time Blue eyes weren't there this time Brown eyes stared at me. "Hello Max." She smiled and stood up and gave me a nod.

"Yo," She starched then gave an evil smile to the others, "She's quite the fighter isn't she. Well as fun as talking to all of you I think I'll be on my way!"

**Max POV**

I Ran out the door and down the hall dump dress! I'll make sure to remove it when I get home. I slammed through a glass window snapping out my wings headed for home. I held my new hands out in front of me what could I do with this new body? Suddenly a nagging at the back of my head became a headache. _HEY!_ I grabbed my head, _Listen to me! I want my body back! I have a Family to see!_ I smiled,

"So do I."

**Iggy POV**

I walked over to Fangs room pushing open the door because I know he never locks it. "Fang, come on bro get up! You've got to stop this mopping around biz! We all miss Max, and this is just as hard on us as it is with you! But you've got to move on man! Max would have wanted you too and you know it!" Fang sat up he looked like crap, "I called Maya she said shed help out around here and she said she would help you." Fangs eyes got big.

"Maya said she would come over?!" Fang looked away from me for a minute then looked back a hint of the old Fang came along with it. "Get out I need to change." I hesitated for a sec, "You want to help?" I shook my head laughing then ran out of the room shutting his door behind me.

**Maya POV**

I smiled at my self, Fang needs some help. And Iggy called me! Of all people, still I am more than happy to help. I pushed my wings faster I want to get there as soon as possible. I was getting close when I spotted a little black haired girl sleeping in a tree. I diced to check it out. "Hey little kid!" I said right when I landed the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen looked up at me.

"Who are you," Came a sweet voice from this little girl,

"The names Maya what's yours?" She smiled and sat up straighter,

"Alice! Nice to meet you Maya!" Her smile grew even bigger.

"So what are you?" I was a little surprised to see this little girls face darken a little bit, but as quickly as it came it was gone. Her face brightened as she said,

"I'm a manipulator; I can bend all the elements to my will, oh! And human emotions as well as animals too! And I have some avian D.N.A.," She looked up at the sky the looked back at me with a huge smile, "I can also sing!" She took a step back clasped her hands together. She took a deep breath and sang. I almost fell out of the tree, her voice made me want to cry, laugh, sing too even thou I can't sing wroth jack, and just, well, I guess nothing. I was frozen in place warmth and sorrow that a six year old should never feel flooded through me. All the things that I had done in my life all the wrong, I felt a sudden shame for. I searched the young girls face. She smiled even thou her song held just as much sorrow as it did happiness.

Her song came to a close and I fell down on a branch just starring at this, this, I don't know what. She opened her eyed an frowned,

"I'm not very good sorry." Not very good! Is she nuts! "Anyway, I really should be off. I have a fam," She stopped talking and lifted her hands to her head. She let out a small whimper. Then dropped like she was dead.

"Crap!" I jumped out of the tree and flew as fast as I could. I flew underneath her catching her no surprised at all that she was light. I flew up into the open sky. I flew to Fangs house as fast as I could. "Fang you better be ready."

**L.S.P. POV,**

"Yes it's me L.S. Lumping, P.! Here to advertise Proactive! I'm sure all of you ugly people out there are wishing you were me! With skin like this," *Close up on her face* "How can you not want to be like me! I'm pretty and I am like the smartest princess in the world! And, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!" Nine hour later, "So now you know how to be a really good werewolf so come get me teen wolf lover boys!"

ME: "L.S.P."

"WHAT DO YOU LUMPING WANT!" *whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper.* "They are… it seems that there is some kind of thing that came up so…Ya… BUT I'M STILL THE BEST LUMPING PRINCESS YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!" *Door closes*

ME: "Look at that! Maya is at the flock's house! Now back to the story!"

**Alice POV**

"Uh," I held my head and looked around I was in a dark room I glanced at the windows they were cover with think wool blankets. I slid off the bed I was on an walk over to the body mirror. I almost punched the glass frightened by my own reflection. My body was taller I looked into the mirror at my blue eyes. At least I'm not Max, but I look to be the same age as Maya! I hared foots steeps and voices one belonged to Maya.

"She's in here." She said softly. I slipped back into bed and flung the covers over myself. Just as the door opened too! A hand came to my shoulder, "Alice wake up." She said softly. I took a deep breath and sat up. Maya stumble a little but not enough for the other person notice they where still at the door. "Alice!" Maya said a little lower. I shook my head yes. "What happened?"

"I'm not completely sure." I pointed behind Mayas back, "Who's that?" Maya sighed but a small friendly smile played at her lips.

"Fang, meet Alice," She stepped back to reveal the prettiest boy I have ever seen, his black hair slightly tussled, Gray eyes widening at the sight of me, olive colored skink. He stepped forward, and then hesitated for only a second then walked the rest of the way to where I stood. He reached out and touched my face. The move startled me but I didn't pull away, for some strange reason I leaned my face into his touch. At this he still didn't pull away. "I think I'll give you to some alone time then."

Fang said nothing and Maya slipped out the door closing it behind her. What happened next surprised me more, I'm sure of it, than it did Fang. He pulled me into a hug I felt his strong arm around me. I can't really explain why, but I wrapped my arms around him and returned the hug.

"Max." he whispered in my ear, disappointment seeped into my heart, and I pulled away. He looked hurt by my movement but said noting. I was about to tell him that I wasn't his Max but I saw a tear slip from his eye, I reached out and wiped away the fallen tear with my thumb and said in a soft voice,

"Don't cry, it's going to be Okay." Was it? At some point I was going to have to tell him that I'm not his Max. But I couldn't bring myself to do it now. He pulled me back into a hug; I didn't pull away from him this time. Even when he sated to whisper that he loved me, and that he missed me. No, not me, Max. He missed her, he loved her not me. He pulled away this time but his hand slid to my face. He started to lean in, but I was saved by the door being flung open and a excited Coco colored girl stood in the door way, Fang was sitting by me now as the Girl ran over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Nudge! And I'm 12! Wow your pretty! Is that your natural hair color! OH! Can you mph!" A and clasped over her mouth, a boy with strawberry blond hair came forward a little more.

"Don't blow her ear off," But he smiled as he said this, he looked back at me, "Hi my names Iggy, and that's Gazzy." He pointed to a little blond boy that came bouncing in, "And that leaves Angel, where is she," but just as he said it a little blond girl came in she looked sweet but something about her told me not to mess with her. Not that I wanted to anyway. She stared at me, climbing into Fangs lap. He lend down and whispered,

"Do you feel it to?" Angel nodded. She and Fang seemed to go into a deep discussion.

"May I ask you a question?" I directed this at Fang. He set Angel down and gave me a lopsided grin. My hart sped up a little bit,

"Anything." I sighed and the asked before I lost all confidence or Nudge started to talk again.

"How is it that you know Max." The room fell silent; everyone seemed to gasp except Fang and Angel.

"You already know the answer to that," But I didn't and I can't really understand why but I had to know more about what happened between them,

"Why, then, do you love her." Everyone gasped again I was starting to feel like I was in a Mexican Soap Opera, and some one was going to jump out as scram "It was Guadalupe who poisoned him!" Fang expression softened, he turned to the others,

"Can you guys go for a bit?" They all nodded and left. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. Giving it a little squeeze, he pulled me into another hug resting his chin on the top of my head. I felt tears burn at the edge of my eyes threatening to escape. "Max you know why I love you," He gave me a squeeze, "And now I have you back! And you want to waste time talking. I wiggled out of his hug and stared at his face feeling the tears spilling down my face. I will punch you tear ducks! But they kept coming. Fang lifted his hand to my face but I dirked away. I stood fast and walked over to the window; I moved the blanket a little and saw that it had begun to ran. I flicked my finger down ward and the rain came down harder. Fang came and grabbed my shoulders pulling me gently to his chest.

"How can you tell it's Max?" I whispered, why is this hurting me so much. I just met him and yet the fact that he loves some girl that's apart of me but is not me, Hurts so much! He wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on my head.

"Max I'll always find you. And now that I have I am not going to let go you." I hung my head feeling the tears stop. I went numb,

"I'm not Max," I whispered, Fangs grip loosened and he slowly turned me around. He cupped my face and brought it up so I was facing him.

"What?" I could see pain starting to come back into his eyes,

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all." I said leaning into his chest wrapping my arms around him. He smiled doing the same. _Nice,_ _now you've just made it worse!_ I yelled at my self, I'll tell him, just not now...


	3. Not a chapter just yah knowa thing!

**Fang POV**

"Where's M-Alice," I asked Iggy, He turned eyes blood shot to all heck! He pointed to the living room, I walked in hearing music, Angel and Nudge and Gazzy and Maya, came running out screaming. Maya stopped and grabbed my shoulder and said before she ran aging,

"DON"T GO IN THERE!" I walked in and found Max/Alice sitting in front of the Computer but on the floor sawing back in forth.

"Max?" I walked over to her, she sang,

"Lots of fun times are waiting ahead,  
Early to rise and early to bed,  
When you're with us every second is great,  
Just as long as you don't stay up late.

The power of friendship and the  
Power of love will guide us,  
We'll all live in harmony.  
Sea unicorns and happy  
Candy corn shrimp,  
They all sing the song of the sea."

Alice jumped up and spun she was wearing a dress with a little anime squid on it. she clasped her hands together and said, "I LOVE THE SQUIDDLES!" I stepped back but had to smile she was kind of cute when she said it like that. she turned back to the T.V and jumped up in down. She flung her hands in the air and yelled, "Tangle Buddies, Squeedle-Dee Squiddles!" She spun around and jumped some more. then she fell to the floor staring at the ceiling."Sing the song of The happy sea." I started to walk out of the room when she said, "Squeedle dee dee, Squeedle dee dum, Everyone sing a Squiddly song. Let's all be friends,  
And work as a team, Squiddles for you, Squiddles for me!"

"Are you okay?" She stood up she was now in a Anime squiddle suite (A.N. You should listen to the song then you would get why they ran out of the room, thou I like the song...hmmm...)

"I think I've listen to much." I blinked and rubbed my eyes now Maya was dressed just like her and they were holding tentacles, Alice looked at Maya, "Yeah...it's starting to spared."

" Tangle Buddies!" Maya yelled.

"Ya think." I looked over my shoulder, "You getting this." I asked Iggy,

"Oh yeah!"


	4. Chapter 4 now where back

**Fang POV**

**"****_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee The Way Through All The Pain And The Sorrows Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way Murdering Beauty And Passions!"_**

I ran down the stars, "They must be out side just follow the song!" Maya and I came out side in the winter snow. the Voice was getting strong we came to a pond where we found the rest of the flock, and Alice/Max.

**_"Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away into The Calm And The Quiet Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of_**** Shadows."**

Her voice was so beautiful, I walked over to her she was wearing a white dress, with red flower petals falling around. Her eyes where glazed over, she was dancing with Iggy. Who was dress in a black tux. she smiled at him, as Angel, Nudge, Gazzy. Spun holding hands around then singing as well. I looked back to Maya she was dressed in a blue dress now. but it wasn't Maya it was Max. she looked up from under her eyelashes. she held out her hand and smiled.

"Dance." I was about to place my hand into her when Alice old song came into my head, Dance with the dead... I stepped away from Max. She smile and started to melt truing into a black mess. a hand rested onto my shoulder. I turned to face Alice. she smile and grabbed my hand and we started to dance as she sang.

_**"Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away into The Calm And The Quiet Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of**_** Shadows."**

"Good night my sweet Dark prince." I fell to the ground and she kneeled next to me and crested my face, I closed my eyes and was swallowed my Darkness. _Here in my Garden Of Shadows..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel POV**

"Alice?" I climbed in her bed she sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes, she opened them and smiled,

"Yes my sweet, what is?" I looked down then refasten my eyes on her,

"I can't sleep will you, will you sing me to sleep?" she gave a soft small laugh, and nodded her head yes,

"But of cores, come her," she opened her arms and pulled me close, I rested my head on her lap and she ran her fingers through my hair, "Lets see, ah ha! I've got it. alright close your eyes and rest now my child." she took a deep breath, then sang,

"**_I sense there's something in the wind. That seems like tragedy's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him, Can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic cloudTry as I may, it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together? no, I think not, it's never to become For I am not the one_**." as the song came to an end I felt my eyelids slid shut, and was swept away into a land of dreams.

**Alice POV**

I smiled at the child laying on my lap, _YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!_ I snapped my head up only to remember it was Max.

"As if I could even bring my self to hurt on single hair on her head." I whispered, I carefully moved Angel into my arms and stood. I opened the door and processed to Angels room. I was about a foot or to form the door when Fangs door opened. I froze in my spot, and turned to face him. _HA! Now you in for it!_ I rolled my eyes. "She couldn't sleep so she came into my room and I sang her to sleep, and now I was taking her to her room until you came out of your room. witch leaves us now." the side of Fangs lip lifted into small smile then it disappeared. he opened his arms and I placed her in them,

"She really loved Max you know." I nodded, he gaze slid from her face to mine, "I'm going to find away to get Max back. and after that whatever happens to you... I could care less." all the air in my lungs was gone, I was frozen with fear, "I'll do anything to get her back even if it means I have to kill you." then he turned and entered Max room. I felt cold sweat trickle down my face. I started to back up until I hit the wall, I slumped to the floor I held my head in my hands. _Alice..._

"He'll Kill me?!" I started to hyperventilate, _AILCE! You have to calm down!_ "He's going to k-, kill me!" I said a little louder. I felt something move in the pit of my belly. then it felt like a stab. I cried in pain and doubled over. I held my head and crunched into a ball. the stab turned into and million all over. I cried in pain again, "I don't want to die!" my vision became black. then a hand reached out I grabbed it and pulled my self to my feet then a figure stepped out of the darkness. it was Fang but he was standing over someone. that someone was me! I was covered in blood, and pale as snow. Fang had a smile on his face, he dropped a pair of seizers. his cloths soaked in my blood, he kicked my body then turned to me. He picked up the seizers and ran at me, "NOOOOO!" suddenly the darkness broke like glass I shot into the air all around me where paces of the house. Wood and glass, other things as well, where flying everywhere.

I saw the others they were yelling at me to stop. I smiled,

"Sing then you wont her them." I looked around in the darkness to see who had said that when I saw a broken doll. I held up my hand,

"Come!" the doll flung into the air and then into my hand. I held it out in front of me. "Who do you belong to." I felt a tug on my shirt, I looked down to see a little girl with no face covered in cuts and blood, "Is she yours?" the child nodded. I smiled and gave the doll to her. she hugged it to her chest. she ran away into the darkness then came back with a bunch more children all in tattered cloths. all of them didn't have a face and they were all cut up and bloody. the little girl came back over to I knelt before her and she whispered into my ear. "they want me to sing?" she nodded and so did all the other children. I smiled and stood, "Very well then shall I begin." I clasped my hands. titled my head back a little back then sang.

"**_I can't help but close my eyes for life_**  
**_And dream a different ending_**  
**_That when I wake, I won't be so exhausted_**  
**_And I will stop with my pretending_**  
**_That I'm fine, I'm fine if I can fool myself tonight_**  
**_And my lie will drown out all of yours_**

**_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take?_**  
**_Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory_**  
**_I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will think no more of you_**  
**_Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity_**

**_You will bleed for what your hands have done_**  
**_You can't outrun your ending_**  
**_And I'll get well long before you let yourself_**  
**_I may forgive you, but you never will_**

**_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take?_**  
**_Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory_**  
**_I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will think no more of you_**  
**_Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity_**

**_And I told you, I told you, you had no right_**  
**_How damaged you must be_**  
**_Watch you panic, it's tragic, you'll carry this for life_**  
**_You have my sympathy_**

**_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take?_**  
**_Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory_**  
**_I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will think no more of you_**  
**_Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity_**

**_You're only a memory_**  
**_This isn't my identity,"_** then the children joined in singing with me, I sang even louder. there voices making me fell stronger.

**_"You're only a memory_**  
**_This isn't my identity (I will not bend)_**  
**_You're only a memory (I will not break)_**  
**_This isn't my identity (I will not bend)_**  
**_You're only a memory (I will not break)_**  
**_This isn't my identity (I will not bend)_**  
**_You're only a memory (I will not break)_**  
**_This isn't my identity (I will not bend)_**  
**_You're only a memory (I will not break)_**  
**_This isn't my identity (I will not bend)_**  
**_You're only a memory (I will not break)_**  
**_This isn't my_**** identity"** the children clapped and danced, I looked over at Fang he was holding someone in his lap, it looked like Maya. Oh no, I fell to the ground and ran over to them,

"Fang!" I yelled his head shot up, he face was stained with tears. I looked over to Maya, she had a pipe going through her chest. "No, Maya." I dropped to my knees. I started to reach out to help when fang smacked my hand away,

"Get away from her! She dead because of you," his eyes flashed to mine, I could see so much pain in them. "I've lost her twice." he hung his head tears spilling down his face. I felt numb, Maya had been nice to me. And I, I killed her. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I turned and saw her the child with no face from before, she now had a face. she had honey gold eyes, olive colored skin, light pink lips, rosy red cheeks. her light brown hair clean falling around her shoulders. she smiled at me. gently she pushed me back, and walked over to Maya. Fang looked up,

"Wha-" the girl held up her finger to her lips and Fang fell silent. The child pulled the pipe out of her then placed her hand on the wound. she started to sing,

"From an unknown country across the sea a wind blows gently past my ears. I want to know who this person is living as a troubled memory within my heart. To love someone or be loved by someone - I wonder how it feels. Someday I will surely come to know. The night drenched in the blue star's light,  
I was a child. Why is that day's melody, once blowing so wild, now fading away?" a small tear fell from her eye, "Intermittently, a singing voice drifts toward the open sea,To love someone To be loved by someone -  
I wonder how it feels. It feels so far...I want to cherish this newborn thought... Fate has stirred my heart in vain. It's only the wind..." a light shimmered the child lifted her head and smiled and soon she was gone. (A/N the name of the really pretty song is **Kaze no Nokutaan **  
**Wind's** Nocturne. it's originally in Japanese but I got the translation!)

"What just happened." Fang asked I smiled feeling tears roll down my face,

"She gave up her life to save Maya. and before she left she told me she didn't want us to feel pain." Fang snapped his gaze back to Maya, who was now breathing. Fang pulled her close to his chest.

"Thank you," he looked up at me with a sad questioning look, I nodded,

"She heard you." he smiled, I hadn't realized it, but the house was back to normal and all of us where in the living room. fang looked now at Maya with a know understanding in his eyes,

"I love you." he said to Maya, she opened her eyes and smiled, she lifted her arm and flicked him on the nose,

"About time you came around." she smiled, fang laughed and hugged her again. After we had all settle down and I apologized about a hundred time. Fang had asked me to talk to me out on the porch.

"I'm sorry about say I would kill you." i looked over at him, the back out at the night sky,

"No problem, i mean...a...whatever." we both laughed then he joined the other inside. i looked up at the sky. Something tells me I wont be hearing from Max for a while. then i joined the rest of the flock inside.

**There you guys have it! i think there will be a couple more but then the stoy is going to end! bye!**


End file.
